My First Dramione Story :
by lifeloveandlotsalaughs
Summary: My First Dramione Story. Please R&R! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or it's cast. One Shot.


Running into the slytherin common room, in a rage, was Hermione. "Crabbe! Goyle! Where is Malfoy?", Stepping out from behind the two boys, came Draco Hermione was in a rage, because Draco had taken her potions book. She felt herself melt inside. She knew she was completely in love with him, but she stayed strong.  
>Looking at the beautiful girl, Draco smirked. He too knew he loved her, but it could never happen. She was a Gryffindor... she was a MUDBLOOD. "D...DRACO." Hermione knew she had to maintain her strong persona. "Draco, you utter scum, where is my potions booklet!" she shouted loudly. Draco looked alarmed. "Hermione, I don't have it." he whimpered. "Stop being such a liar, Draco. I KNOW you have it!" she yelled. "Okay, fine hermione. Have it." He threw the book onto the floor infront of her. She looked at it, willing herself not to cry. "How can he not know I love him?" she thought. She picked up the book and out fell ..A small, folded bit paper. "Hermione. give. that. back." draco said slowly. She grinned. "Is this a page from your DIARY?" She said mocking him. he looked as though he was going to cry. "HERMIONE, GIVE IT HERE." He roared. She smiled and ran, round the common room, flirtatiously. Draco, unfortunatley didn't sense this and tackled her to the ground. She burst out laughing. Even though her heat had stopped, because she was entwined on the floor with the love of her life, she reached for the note. Hermione didn't want to move from beneath draco. Giving crabbe and goyle a sharp look, they swiftly left the common room.<br>"Hermione, if you read that, You'll hate me.", whimpered draco. Hermione whispered in his ear "Draco, I could never hate you", draco felt his heart grow a million sizes. Hermione on the other hand, realizing what she'd said she hastilly added "more than I already do." Draco's heart dropped. Sighing, Draco gave in. "Hermione, just read it" he said weakly. He got up from his position over her, and sat down on his sofa. She giggled. "I always win!" and opened it to reaveal a whole girl-like page of doodles. Doodles of things like "D3H" and them together. He'd wrote a whole poem, just about her eyes. she looked at it, completely gobsmacked.  
>"Draco." she whispered. He was looking at the ground sheepishly. She said nothing, but moved towards him, and embraced him. He was taken aback, but pulled her in closer, this was the moment they'd both been waiting for. They were about to kiss.<br>Leaning in, draco was terrified, yet exhillerated. "HERMIONIE? DRACO?: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" It was ron. Hermione and Draco froze. Hermionie broke the ice.  
>"Ron, erm hi. This isn't what it looks like!" she said, feeling herself go rather hot. "Isn't it? then why are you all over him?" ron shouted. Draco felt himself tense. angrily he stood up, pushing hermionie off him. "Ron, this is EXACTLY what it looks like. I love her. Go spread it round hogwarts, I do not care. She may be a filthy mudblood and a gryffindor, but she's the brightest witch, and she deserves the best." he yelled. Ron shook his head, and flounced out of the common room. Hermione glanced doubtfully at Draco, she had to go after ron. "I'm so sorry..." she said as she ran after him. Draco was left alone in the common room. he sunk onto the sofa, and placed his hands in his head.<br>He then fired into a temper, smashing up vases and kicking tables over. He'd never been so angry. He couldn't even tell his father! what would he think if he knew he'd came this close to kissing a mudblood.  
>After his rage, Draco retreated to bed. The next day was a free day, in which they could go into the town, and shop, and get butterbears etc. It was own clothes. Slipping into her shorts and small vest, hermione finally felt like herself. Draco on the other hand was fussing. He couldn't decide what to wear. He knew he had to impress hermione. He settled for dark jeans, a white shirt, and a black blazer. He brushed his white hair until he looked completely flawless. Waiting outside, were Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and slytherin. And a very nervous malfoy. The gryffindors arrived. 20 minutes late. Draco knew he had to keep up his bad boy attitude. "Ah, so you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Gryffindors." he said, sarcastically. Hermione looked at him ,confused, and he diverted his gaze. On the walk into the village, hermione caught up with draco and said to him "You've nothing to be ashamed of." He looked at her, and thought "I want to take you in my arms and kiss you." But he knew it wouldn't be wise to say this. There were people around. He looked at her and said "You left me alone." She felt awful. She knew draco had issues with opening up to people. Draco and Hermione were in the Leaky Caldron. Their butterbeers were on their way. Hermione was sat next to him, trying to make him loosen up, and cuddle her, or at the very least, put his arm around her. Draco, on the other hand, was dying inside. He wanted hermionie so badly. This was his fathers favourite pub. What if he walked in, whilst they were embracing? His life would be over.<br>"Look, draco. If you don't want to be seen with me, just tell me, but you don't have to sit there not saying a word!" said hermione angrily, she'd been trying to converse for 20 minutes.  
>Draco pressed a finger to her lips. "You silly, silly girl." He said chuckling. "You don't get it. I'm nervous that my father will come in." Hermione looked startled. she never thought that through. She sighed. "oh draco, theres nothing to worry about. Look, lets go on a walk." she said. Walking towards the mountain in the village, draco took hermiones hand. He looked at her and said "I have never loved someone as much as I do you.", Hermione wanted to stay in the moment forever. There was a train that you could take to the top of the mountain for 20 gold coins. Like a true gent, draco paid hermiones fair. As soon as they got off the train, it began to pour with rain. Hermione looked freezing, so draco gave her his jacket. Slowly moving her hair off her face, to put the jacket on, he leaned down... and kiseed her tenderly on the lips. It was the perfect moment. The jacket was discarded onto the floor, and Draco and Hermione were lost in each other. the pair felt as if fireworks were going off inside their bodies. they heard the next train pull up at the top of the mountain, and whom should get off but Harry. Ron had not told harry what had happened in the common room. Hermione and draco didn't notice harry, and carried on kissing. Harry was with his girlfriend, ginny. And he didn't even notice it was Hermione. He just clocked onto the fact it was Draco. As this was Hermione's first kiss, she pulled away, feeling shy. Harry noticed her and he burst into laughter. "YOU? AND HIM? AAHAHAHAHAH OH HERMIONE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT BEING SERIOUS." Hermione, feeling foolish, stepped back. Draco stood infront of her, defensivley. "No." Hermione thought to herself. "Move, draco." she said aloud. Draco took a step to the side. "Harry, if you don't approve of me and draco, you can go and screw yourself. This is the man of my dreams and if you can't handle that, i'm sorry, but thats your loss." hermione said huffily. Harry looked asif he was going to combust.<br>" OH MY GOSH HERMIONIE" said harry, cracking up. Ginny, feeling uncomfortable attempted to drag harry away. He wouldn't move. "Hermione, what attracts you to this greasy, foul mutt?" he said with a glimmer in his eye. "Look, here harry, you may find draco totally repulsive, but I think he's perfect. He's so deep, and a beautiful person, who has a heart of gold, now seriously if all you're gonna do is judge us, fuck off."  
>Draco looked deeply into hermiones eyes. He knew he couldn't let this girl stick up for him. He told harry straight. "Ah, Potter. You don't understand the meaning of love yet. I feel kinda sorry for you, I'm a changed man, all thanks to my wonderful girlfriend." Hermione was so happy he called her that. She didn't know if they were classed as girlfriendboyfriend yet. She let a squeal escape from her mouth. Harry looked at Draco. He said "Whatever, Draco, I give this relationship two days."  
>Harry looked at hermione, disgusted. She'd show him. Draco could tell what she was going to do, and he was all up for it. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs round his waist. She kissed him passionatley.<br>He was taken aback by the depth of her kiss, it was meaningful, but it felt like there was so much emotion behind it.  
>Harry went "EWWWWWW. GET. A. ROOM.", hermione drew out from the kiss and jumped down from draco. she said 'Grow up, and we will'<br>She'd won. Again. Days passed, and hermione kept going to the slytherin common room in free period. she had long meaningful conversations about life with her amazing boyfriend. It was a tuesday night when Draco told her the news.  
>"I want to take this relationship further." He said.<br>She looked worried, she certainly wasn't ready for that type of thing.  
>"I want you to meet my parents." He said.<br>She giggled, she'd got it wrong! He told her he'd pick her up on saturday and they'd walk to Malfoy Manor together. Saturday rolled around, and draco was getting more nervous by the second. His father hated Gryffindors, and people who were associatted with potter. He despised Mudbloods. Hermionie was his worst nightmare. They arrived at the Manor, and his mother, Narcissa, answered the door.  
>"DARLINNNNG! HELLLLO!" She hugged him, and realised he wasn't hugging back. She looked at where his arm was. It was behind him, holding the hand of a very scared Hermione Granger. "draco, honey, you didn't say you were bringing a friend, I haven't cooked enough." said Narcissa. "Thats okay, we've already eaten. We just came to tell you and Father something. May we come in?" said draco, sticking to his word. He'd tell his father. What could he possibly do? "father is at a meeting, he'll be home in 30 minutes." said Narcissa. After what seemed hours, Lucius malfoy arrived at the Manor.<br>He saw draco and gave him a smile. He then saw the Granger girl, and the smile faded. Draco stood up. "Father! Hello!" he said as if hermione wasn't there. Lucius turned to draco and said "What is the granger girl doing here?" and draco said "I think you might want to sit down."  
>Lucius sat down, and hermione stood up, next to draco.<br>"In reality, i've come to ask your blessing."  
>Hermione looked asif she had poo-d her pants.<br>"Draco?" she whispered. "shh." he said.  
>Draco got down on one knee, and turned to face hermione.<br>His father looked stunned, and his mother burst out crying.  
>"Hermione Granger, I am so in love with you. I'm not asking you to marry me, but I'm asking you to promise yourself to me." He whipped a ring box out of his pocket an opened it and held it up to her.<br>She gasped. It was the pink stone she'd been admiring in hogsward the jewellers. He'd had it enscribed. "Forever yours." it read.  
>Standing up, Lucius malfoy got out his wand.<br>"Draco, I will not have you associating, and DATING a MUDBLOOD." Draco moved toward his father, with his wand out. "Father, i'm, 17, I can do what I like, and trust me, we do more than associate." smiled draco cheekily.  
>His father replied "and are you happy with the granger girl?", draco smiled at hermione and exclaimed "Happier than I've ever been". Narcissa, then ran to hug hermione and warmly welcomed her into the family.<br>Hermione and Draco returned to hogwarts And the news was all around school. Hermione didn't care, she'd never had a boyfriend before. But Draco got worried around pansy. She hated him so much. Draco was getting looked down on by everyone, even his lowers, such as crabbe and Goyle. Hermione visited the slytherin common room every night and sat with Draco. People had learnt to leave when Draco and Hermione were there...  
>Because they had conversations, that others couldn't join in. It was a sunday, and Hermione had spent all day in dracos dorm. This was forbidden, as girls aren't allowed in boys dorms. They weren't doing anything except kissing. Because it was a Sunday people were roaming the school and draco and Hermione were the only ones in the dorm.<br>Between kisses, Draco told Hermione the most intensive things. He told her he loved her, and that he wanted to be together forever. She whispered more illiterate things back... Draco then put on a DVD and then got in the bed. They weren't doing anything, they were just watching the DVD. As they just got under their sheets, so innocently, whom walked in, but Snape. 


End file.
